


Winchester Shit Storm

by RaynaSkyeWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynaSkyeWinchester/pseuds/RaynaSkyeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was a completely sub-average girl. Granted, I was a little underappreciated and kind of a loner and I had an obsession with reading mythological lore. </p>
<p>and then two FBI agents knocked on my door and asked if I've experienced any cold spots, or smelt any sulfur.</p>
<p>Hell no.</p>
<p>If you ever encounter a floppy haired giant and a green eyed short man, run the other direction.</p>
<p>And be even more scared if they show up at your doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Shit Storm

I was a completely normal person, at least I'd like to think so. Sure, I never went out, and walked to the library on Saturdays and read mythological lore, and not Percy Jackson, like the real shit. Sure, I had a bit of an attitude problem, and maybe my extreme sarcasm is the cause of why people don't talk to me. But I never expected in my wildest fucking dreams that I would have been caught in the Winchester Shit Storm.

\------------------------------------------

It was three days after my 19th birthday and I was upset. I mean so many tears running down my face you would have thought it was black friday. I had moved out of my mother's house and in a small apartment downtown the year before, and she hadn't called me on my birthday. So apparently, once the beings you snatched out of your vaginal cavity reach a certain point in their life there a no longer from such vaginal cavity. But I'm a stubborn one, I kept on working, at the stupid little Bagel Town Diner conveniently down the street from my university AND my apartment, and I didn't call. But it's been three days, and I'm distraught. I called her cell a couple times and there's been no response and the house phone was disconnected. I started to pace. I picked up the phone to call the police, when I heard a snap outside my window. It sounded almost like a twig breaking, but I didn't have a backyard or anything. Now, me being the nerd I am, I completely lost my shit. My mind automatically started running through everything I've ever read, seen, heard about in the news and made up on my own. I focused on concealing my steps as I ran to the kitchen, (like a regular fucking Katniss, I must say you couldn't hear my footsteps a mile away), and getting my salt container. Now, I don't have pounds of rock salt sitting around, so what will do will have to do. I lined the windows, doors and even put a line in front of and around my couch. 

Now you must be thinking, this bitch is fucking crazy, how will salt protect her from a burglar? I'm not afraid of a human, they can't fucking possess me. Shoot me, yeah, eh, but I'll take that over possession. I grab the latest book I was reading, (Demonology 101), and turn to one the bookmarked pages. I sketched the devils trap right in front of the door, and set my bathroom rug over it. So it's not the most conspicuous but oh well, it'll get the job done. When I finally began to feel like I was overreacting, the lights started to flicker. 

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I grabbed my fireplace tender thing, and jumped on the couch. I didn't get far enough in my book to learn the exorcism incantation, so I'm hoping they come through the front door.

My heart is beating so fast, and the lights had stopped flickering. I waited another 5 minutes before climbing off the couch and running to the dropped phone, and then sprinting back to my safe haven. I dialed 911, and waited for a response.

"Hello, 911 What's your emergency?" 

"Hi, my name is Elise and I think something happened to my mother."

"Alright, and what makes you think this mam?" 

"Well, my birthday was three days ago and she didn't call and then hasn't called since, and I tried both her lines today, and she didn't answer."

"Did you go to her house?"

"I don't have a car, or a ride."

"Alright mam, and her address?"

"221b Baker Street."

"Alright, I'll have someone out there, and the station will give you a call."

"Thank you."

Why didn't I tell that I am currently fearing for my life right now? Oh yeah, let me call her back and tell her that I'm struggling to keep myself from being possessed by a demon or worse, a poltergeist, and let's see who will get thrown in the loonybin. After getting off the phone, I try to relax myself. I get off the couch and walk into the kitchen and get some water. I look over at the clock on the stove, and sigh contently.

Then, I look back. It's 3:02. I have class at 3:30. I am wearing Grumpy Cat pajamas. 

"Son of a BITCH!" I run to my room, and throw on black jeans, a black wifebeater and a black hoodie, I know so much selection right, I'm so vogue, and run out the door. And then run back in because I've forgotten everything I own, and even fill a little baggie with salt and put it in my bag. 

Upon making it to class, I remember that I hate everyone, and that I had no time to prepare for the human race. I'm not joking, I hate everyone, and often I feel a little bad. Well, not really. I was studying criminology as my major, and I wanted to be a forensic criminologist. I was in my first year of college, but my sophomore year. I had taken enough AP classes in high school to start out as a sophomore. You can imagine how much of a loser I am, and still am. I was in Art History class right now, because they had to give me elective classes, and I hated arts. I loved to sing, but that was a personal thing that I didn't tell anyone. But I hated drawing. And history. So, as that class flew by, I only had Intro to Forensics left for today, and I was looking forward to it. It was my favorite class, and it often flew by too quickly. Before I knew it, the class was over, and I had to be at work in twenty minutes. Great. I ran home, threw my hair into a ponytail, and grabbed my apron. I was walking out the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. I threw open the door and was met by chests. I'm 5'6 so these guys must be pretty tall. As I broke my neck to gape up with them, they were extremely attractive. Like fucking gorgeous. "H-hi, How can I help you?" I stammered. "I'm going to be late and I have to catch the bus.." "Hi, we're with the FBI, I'm agent Mitch and this is my partner, agent Brooks." The tall, long haired one said. The green eyed one just smirked at me. "Yeah, yeah, what can I do for you- shit there goes the FUCKING BUS!" I screamed and punched the door frame. "We're here to ask you a couple questions mam, can we come in?" said Brooks. "Yeah, sure whatever it doesn't matter now." I fully opened the door and allowed them to step inside, a minute too late in forgetting my unusual set up. "oh, wait no shit. I'm not a satanist!" I rambled. The agents were looking around at the walls, sigils, salt lines and iron fire tender laying idly on my couch. "Um." Mitch said. "Please, take a sit." I said shakily, rubbing my hands together. They sat down and just looked at me. "So. We came to ask you a couple questions that maybe you already know the answer to." "Have you heard of the murders going on in this town.. um Miss?" "My name is Elise."

"Right.." The longhaired one said. "So, Elise. You seem to know a lot about demonology.. Are you religious?" He said walking around the living room.   
I turned around and said, "Actually, I'm an atheist."   
And I could have sworn I heard one of them go, "Dude, her trap is perfect!" even though I'm sure I was just imagining it. 

"One minute, I'm gonna get some water." I said and walked off into the kitchen, leaving their whispers behind. 

I grabbed three bottles of the holy water that I had prepared, and some Oreos. I'm in college, how often do I give myself a decent meal? 

I set the bottles on the middle of the coffee table infront of the couch that the agents had already cleared the iron fire tender and some of the salt ring. 

"Oreo?" 

The long-haired one said, "No thanks," at the exact same time the other one said, "Hells yeah!" 

I laughed internally. Although something was odd. Neither of them were reaching for the water. 

"I only have water, I hope you don't mind." I said looking pointingly at the waters. I reached for one myself and sipped, as if to reconcile that I wasn't trying to poison them. 

"So, where's my mother." I was getting tired of these games. 

They looked at me with a look of pain and agony and suddenly it flashed away. Weird.

"Oh, yes by the way. You'll have to excuse me, my allergies have been acting u- A-CHRISTO!"

Green Eyes stood up fast, "OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ARE YOU A HUNTER OR NOT THIS IS HURTING MY BRAIN."

"Excuse me?" I said with all the sass I could muster. 

"The devils trap, the salt, the iron, the holy water, CHRISTO? Are you a hunter?" 

"I don't know, you tell me." 

"SON OF A BITCH." 

"Dean, just calm down."

"So, I was right, you aren't real agents." I smirked. And then suddenly I was angry. 

"Look, I don't give a fuck why you're here. I had to go to class today, whoops fuck missed it. I would have been happy to miss it, if it were the real police. Now. What the fuck do you want. I don't care who you are, I'm not afraid of humans, which you lot are. Tell me what you want and get the fuck out." 

Their eyes were wide, mouth agape. 

Green Eyes, Dean, spoke first. "How the hell can you be a hunter and not know it?"

"Look dude, I have a gun." Bluffs.

He actually pulled his out. It just made me angrier, so I rushed him, and poked him in the chest. 

"Look dickwad, you came in my house, impersonating a FBI agent, accusing me of being a 'hunter' and now waving a gun at me. I don't know where you're from, but I'll kick your ass back there you got it?!" I screamed. 

He just looked at me. "Sam, she's so cute! Can we keep her?" No he just fucking didn't. 

I smashed my foot into his toe, then kicked him in the knee and just as he fell, grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the dick. Asswipe. 

"No, but seriously. It seems like you know about our world, and you aren't trained so I think you should come with us." Sam said. 

"You want ME, me, to get in the car with you?"

"Oh what the hell. I have to be back by Monday! I have class."

"That's exactly what Sanmy said." Dean said laughing.


End file.
